paradoxcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidukul
Hidukul Rahal (He-doo-koo) was not meant to become king, but when his elder twin brother died from SIDS (sudden infant death syndrome) his parents quickly erased the boy from the family name, appointing Hidukul as their only son and making it so he could become king without debate. Childhood Childhood was relatively easy for Hidukul. He was well loved by his parents and did well in school. Not an A student of course, but he passed, and that was satisfying enough for him. He was taught how to pilot a plane as soon as he learned to walk, his father insisting that no king of a floating city should spend all his time sitting on his butt. Unless that butt was behind an aircraft wheel. At the age of twelve Hidukul started traveling with his father, visiting every country in the northern hemisphere and two in the south, meeting with leaders and learning what it would take to stay on good terms with the rest of the world. Of course, at his age the information went in one ear and out the other, the only thing registering in his mind was that women liked to go topless in other countries. A lot. Teenage Years Following tradition, Hidukul had his first alcohol and baby clothing given to him on his fifteen birthday. He was at a loss of what woman he wanted for his first sexual experience, so his father hired a prostitute for him. After that he hired several more prostitutes on his own until he gained enough courage to start going after girls at his school, though only a few ever actually agreed to his attempts at wooing. Grumpy, Hidukul had a talk to his mother, who encouraged him to pursue men as well. At the time homosexuality was a common and acceptable thing for Airdan culture, so Hidukul gave it a try, asking a male friend from school on a date. It didn't go well. The Rape Annoyed that he was just a replacement for a girl, Hidukul's date arranged for some friends to scare the prince into never dating men again. He lured Hidukul away from the more populated of the areas of the city until the group of boys could hassle him without being bothered. It started off as simply taunting and teasing, until one boy made a lewd joke, encouraging a few of the others to start molesting Hidukul, which ultimately built into rape. After threatening him not to tell a soul they left, letting Hidukul find his own way home. His parents questioned him, but he never told, too ashamed and disgusted with himself. Kingship Just shy of his thirtieth birthday, Hidukul was introduced to Adalia, the daughter of a duke he was arranged to marry since her birth. Fourteen years younger than him and from the far reach of the country, Hidukul was struck dumb by the sight of her. In public Adalia shyly flirted with him, but once alone, she put him in his place, making sure he knew that she was the boss of the relationship. If anything, that just made Hidukul fall for her harder. Not long after their wedding, Hidukul was officially crowned as king, and a group of councilmen given to him by his father. The council were set in place to keep some of the governing power, making sure the king had someone to keep him in check. Two days after they were appointed, Hidukul's father unexplainably passed on. Adalia was suspicious, but kept her thoughts to herself until some years later. When his wife announced she was pregnant with twins, Hidukul considered changing the law so both boys could become king, not wanting one or the other to feel second best. The council refused, and when Hidukul attempted to change the law anyway, he was met with physical force. The Council The council is made up of eight men, fronted by a headman named Alm. Old war pals of Hidukul's father, each is skilled in the art of negotiation, and torture, both of which they readily use on Hidukul. Unable to turn to anyone to help, Hidukul allowed the council to wear him down to the point that he forfeited all power to them, leaving himself as just a figurehead. Adalia begged him to get rid of them, even if he had to kill them himself, but by then Hidukul was too scared to fight back, beaten and trained to be their dog. Adalia took it upon herself to get rid of the men, and started writing to her father to send an assassin to the floating city, explaining the situation. By then the council had successfully had Hidukul change the laws until women and gay men were denied from ever joining the workforce, or even being out after dark. Her father agreed to think it over. The council eventually intercepted her letters and demanded Hidukul remove himself of her. He refused initially, until the council threatened to do it themselves. Faced with allowing his wife slow torture or a painless death, Hidukul chose to slowly poison his wife over the course of seventeen years. She knew, and allowed it, grateful he made it slow so she could watch their sons grow. After Adalia Once Adalia left him, Hidukul become a recluse, leaving the palace only on official UN business. He trusted his son Draco to handle all affairs out in the city, and when he vanished, he gave the job to Jack, his new captain of the riders. He rarely leaves even his bedroom, taking every meal in there and sleeping excessively. The council know it's only a matter of time before they can kill him and take over completely.